Once Upon A Dream
by lyllia.belle
Summary: Rose Windsor, heir to the English throne dreams of living a normal life. On her 11th birthday she receives a Hogwarts letter..Marauder Era Rose/Sirius Lily/James also features the Black sisters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone this is just an idea i've had floating around in my head for a while. I love reading fic but this is my first attempt at writing one! I've written a few chapters so let me know what you think! **

Rose sat in her favorite armchair by the fire. She knew nobody would look for her here. It was her secret place to come and think. Her mother often said she had a tendency to think too much and that she needed to bring her head out of the clouds and into the real world. As sole heir to the throne of England Rose did not lead anything near a normal life. She knew she never would and was often content with the fact but that didn't stop her dreaming of a place where she could let loose a little and be herself. All she wanted was a chance to be normal, to not have people bowing and addressing her as "your highness". Little did she know her dreams would soon turn into a reality, the stones already set in motion. Curled up listening to the rain fall Rose Windsor did not know that her life was about to take a most unlikely turn.

"Happy Birthday!" exclaimed her mother, Elizabeth, Queen of England as Rose ran down the Grand Staircase towards a large pile of presents next to a silver breakfast tray. "Thank you Mama! Blueberry pancakes my favorite! she exclaimed. She had to use all of her self control to keep herself from tearing open the brightly colored wrapping. "Who is this one from?" said Rose as she picked up a thick envelope addressed to her in emerald green ink. Her mother didn't say anything. She just sat, eyes fixed on the envelope. Now more curious than ever Rose quickly ripped open the envelope and too stared at its contents.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear HRH Princess Rose Windsor

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Is this some kind of Joke? What on earth is Hogwarts? Mother?" exclaimed Rose. "It's no joke sweetheart, I don't know how it happened..I only know of 2 others in our family but they are distant relations.." "What are you talking about Mother? What's going on?" "My darling I don't quite know how to tell you this but you are a Witch. You possess magical blood and have the ability to do Magic" "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me sooner, you must have known! All those strange things that have happened to me must have something to do with this!" "Of course I would have told you if I knew! My cousin Alfred is a Wizard and his Son too but I thought that he was just a black sheep. I never dreamed that another member of the family would be...This is far too much for one day, we will finish your birthday celebrations and discuss your attendance at this school tomorrow although it is highly unlikely you will be able to attend. You have a duty to your people!" "Why do you always have to ruin EVERYTHING!" Rose shouted as she ran from the room in tears. For just a moment she thought she would be able to escape the palace and live a life that was her own.

As she stared out the window she noticed a strange man with long silver hair, a beard and half moon spectacles enter the palace. She didn't think much of it. No matter what she did her mother was the Queen and what she says goes. Rose sighed. Nothing would change for her. It never did.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot had happened over the past couple of days. After the stranger left, Charles the butler informed her that her mother wished to see her in the drawing room. Bloody hell what on earth am I going to say to her thought Rose. She was still angry and didn't want to look at her mother let alone speak to her! There is no way I am apologizing Rose thought!

She took her time walking down the stairs. When she finally arrived in the drawing room and saw her the look her on her Mother's face Rose softened her resolve.

"Darling a man named Albus Dumbledore has just been to see me. It seems I was wrong about what going to Hogwarts would mean for you, for us". Rose perked up at this.

"I never thought about what and advantage having a fully trained Witch as Queen would be. Your skills would enhance the lives of all our people. They must never know of course"

"Mother are you saying what I think you're saying? I can go to Hogwarts and learn magic..."

"Yes I suppose I am"

...

Getting through the crowds at Kings Cross Station was going to be quite a mission, somehow Rose would have to disguise herself so that nobody would know that the Princess of England was attending a School of Magic in Scotland. Rose and the Queen had thankfully had another visit from Albus Dumbledore who gave the Queen a vial of a thick liquid, Polyjuice potion. He told her that all she needed to do was add one of Rose's hairs and whoever drank the potion would take on the princess's appearance for one hour. This was so Rose didn't have to come back to London Every time there was an event which required her attendance. There had never been many pictures of Rose released to the public and she had never appeared on television so the likelihood of someone recognizing her was slim, especially if she dressed like a normal person. To be sure though, he gave her an invisibility cloak that she would return to him upon arrival at Hogwarts.

...

Rose had never been anywhere like Kings Cross in her life. All of these people have a purpose, are rushing around busily and full of energy and I'm one of them!, Rose thought. A rush of excitement welled up in her stomach as she spotted other children pushing trollies headed towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. This was the part she was nervous about. She had watched many, many families disappear through before she plucked up enough courage to try it herself. She decided to run, her stomach full of nerves. Before she knew it she was staring at the Hogwarts express. She had spent so much time being nervous she only had a few minutes to rush on board.

...

"Goodbye Sirius, write to us this evening confirming you were placed in Slytherin. Your father and I will be awaiting your letter most anxiously. We will see you at Christmas" said Walburga Black to her son. "Try to stay away from Mudblood filth" she said sneering at little blonde girl clearly amazed by the Magical world, an obvious newcomer.

Sirius endured her hug then scurried onto the train not wanting to miss it. He hated his Mother and was ecstatic to be free for the first time in his life. In his hurry he knocked over the blonde girl his mother was sneering at only moments ago.

"OW!" cried The girl "What was that for?"

"Sorry, didn't see you, I couldn't get away from my mother fast enough. I'm Sirius Black" he said holding his arm out

"That's quite alright, I know the feeling! I'm Rose Win er Winter" she almost told him her real name but as he didn't seem to recognize her, it only took a split second for Rose to shed her royal self, for now anyway. She wanted people to like her for being her, not because she was royal.

"Well Rose Winter would you like to find a compartment?"

"They're all full except this one. Do you mind if we join you?" Rose said to the four occupants.

"Not at all" replied a girl with bright green eyes and red hair. "I'm Lily and this is Severus, James and Remus" she said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm Rose and this is Sirius"

They sat down and it wasn't long before James started asking which house they were going to be in. Rose and Lily listened eagerly as both of them were muggle born and knew nothing about the houses at Hogwarts.

"My family has always been in Gryffindor, so I'll definitely be in it"

"Same replied Lupin"

Sirius muttered something that sounded like slytering

"What!" exclaimed James "Slytherin? I thought you seemed decent!"

"There is nothing wrong with Slytherin. It's Gryffindors you have to watch out for" Severus said as he sneered at James and Remus. Lily gave him a nudge and Rose stared out the window wondering which house she would be in. From what she could gather from the fragments she had heard, she thought she might be a Ravenclaw but it was all so complex she couldn't decide. She would just have to wait for sorting like everyone else to be sure.


End file.
